Solo una noche
by Tobias Chase
Summary: Todo puede pesar en una noche cuando el humor del cigarro amarga la pureza de tus pulmones, el alcohol hace un caos con tu hígado y aquellos labios choca contra sus labios como si de una declaración de guerra se tratara. Vaya que todo puede pasar.


Hola, mis buenas personas de FF. Que tanto adoro aquí su humilde servidor Tobey Cooper con un nuevo one shot KakaObi algo loco porque realmente solo necesito escribir. Es algo así como un drogadicto a su droga de elección.

Advertencias: Relaciones homosexuales explicitas, uso de drogas, si crees que estos temas puedan dañar tu sensibilidad te recomiendo que retrocedas, muchas gracias.

Disclaemer: Kishimoto es amo y señor de Naruto, mi historia es solo tomar prestados sus personajes sin afán de lucro alguno.

…..

 **Solo una noche.**

El antro en la que estaba le daba literalmente asco. La iluminación, como todo antro que se puede dar a respetar, era escasa aunque no lo suficiente como para no saber en dónde estabas, el calor era asfixiante y el olor a alcohol y sudor emanaba el ambiente que se hacía pesado. Sin embargo ¿Por qué estaba ahí? ¿Por qué Kakashi Hatake estaba en ese lugar de mala muerte donde odiaba todo y a todos lo que le rodeaban? Claramente la respuesta era solo una: se odiaba a sí mismo.

O simplemente su instinto más primitivo y humano le dictaba que lo más sensato que podía hacer cuando vio a Yamato, su actual ex pareja en su cama con otro, no era más que irse a un lugar asqueroso, olvidado por dios, con gente tan desvergonzada que se follaría enfrente de él si pudieran mientras él se ahogaba hasta llegar al coma etílico. Pero bueno, que ese punto solo fortalecía la propuesta número uno. Pero ¿Por qué se odiaba? No le encontraba sentido.

Harto de la gente y la odiosa música electrónica que nunca le acaba de convencer pago la cerveza espumosa que había consumida y salió de ahí. No era el único lugar donde podría llenar su alma de la letal bebida en sus variantes representaciones. La noche era joven y sus sentidos todavía estaban frescos, que mejor que vivir junta la oscuridad y morir con el alba. Vaya que eso era un simple propósito, pero él lo cumpliría.

…

Él solo quería cantar, amaba la música que cuando tenía 16 años no dudo en abandonar su casa solo por seguir sus sueños; ahora entendía a sus 18 años que sus sueños eran lejanos. Cuando cantaba en ese bar acompañado de su guitarra y su voz no faltaba más que tener dos dedos de frente para darse de cuenta que todos no se daban cuenta de lo que interpretaba al ver a su público. Las chicas que parecen querer desvestirlos con los ojos y usando escotes tan pronunciados que le daba un poco de asco a los chicos que escuchaban su música solo como una manera poco profunda de revelarse ante todo, o posiblemente también para convencer esas tontas de cabeza hueca en ir a la cama.

Aunque bueno, al menos ya pisaba los escenarios y no tenía que tocar en algún metro. La paga podía ser incluso más mala, pero al menos había gente que llegaba solo por él y por muy superficial que fueran sus intenciones ya atraía la atención. Y eso le empezaba a gustar más que nada. Con los pies firmes sobre la tierra y blandiendo su fiel instrumento como un arma letal dispuesta a matar deleitaba a su pequeño sequito con su voz y sus notas que por lo general jamás desafinaba. Oh, como amaba hacer sentía bien llamar la atención. No obstante, todo debía de terminar y esto no podría ser una excepción. Luego de unas cuantas canciones dio por terminado por su show y escuchando con un ego levantado se retiró del escenario.

—Eso estuvo muy bien, Obito— dijo un hombre de largo cabello negro que cubría la mitad de su rostro que sostenía en la mano derecha un billete de cien dólares. Dólares, el dinero que siempre se sumaba ahí y que siempre le atraía más.

—Bueno, es lo que intento hacer, aunque no creo que sea el dinero que merezco— dijo quitándole el efectivo y guardarlo de inmediato en el bolsillo de su camisa. Así podría pagar la renta de su horrible departamento.

—Aquí casi nadie suelta casi nada, además que me debes dinero— señalo.

—Madara yo, sabes que no tengo dinero y lo que me diste realmente lo necesito— esas actitud tan altiva que siempre mostraba ante su pequeño grupo de fans pronto desapareció.

—Vamos Obito, no es la primera vez que me debes algo, y creo que sabes cómo pagarlo— decía mirándole de arriba abajo— vamos a tu "camerino"— comento de forma cruel adelantándose.

Obito se quedó quieto en su lugar apretando sus puños. Sus sueños estaban lejos y su lucha por mantenerlo al menos al flote siempre constituía en sexo y drogas. Con paso lento fue con el hombre y tras entrar a un pequeño cuarto, este le esperaba sentando en un sillón de color rojo; frente a él había una mesa de cristal en la cual se podía apreciar dos líneas finas de polvo blanco que parecía cocaína y dos billetes de 500 dólares.

— ¿Puedo?— pregunto a lo que Madara negó mientras se llevaba las manos a su pantalón.

—Quiero que te lo ganes— alego sonriendo al ver como el chico bufaba de molestia pero aun así se acercaba y agachaba ante él, saco sin pena su miembro— me encantaría ver que más usos puede hacer esa talentosa boca.

Obito sintiéndose más humillado no tuvo más que elección que empezar a tomar el pene de aquel hombre y empezar hacerle sexo oral. Claro que podía negarse, pero la cocaína. Le enloquecía y no podía detener ese deseo inexorable. Lo necesitaba en él y si eso significaba tener que tragarse todo lo que podía entonces lo haría. Soporto todo, las palabras obscenas hacia su persona, los jalones en sus cabellos e incluso el insoportable acto de tragar el semen cuando por fin llego al orgasmo.

— ¿Estas contento?— pregunto mientras se limpiaba los restos blancos.

—Podría ser, por ahora sírvete todo— dijo Madara.

Sin perder el tiempo se dirigió a la pequeña mesa y enrollando el billete empezó a esnifar la cocaína, una tras otra. Echo la cabeza para atrás y se limpió con el dorso de la mano los pequeños restos del polvo blanco. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, al menos esa sustancia que le estaba matando poco a poco le producía tanta felicidad como cuando cantaba. Madara acerco su mano a Obito y acaricio sus cabellos negros cortos.

—Buen niño— decía con una extraña ternura— ¿quieres más?

—Si quiero más— susurraba Obito cerrando sus ojos. Su tacto se sentía bien.

—Bien pero quiero preguntarte algo ¿Qué estarías dispuesto a dar?— una sonrisa despiadada se delineo en sus finos labios. Este chico era tan fácil.

—Lo que sea Madara, pero quiero más— pedía, lo exigía, no le importaba el precio que tenía que pagar él lo haría.

—Claro, solo necesito que te quites la ropa.

Obito rio para levantarse torpemente y agarrando la camisa a cuadros rojas y negras abierta se le quito, luego vino su camiseta negra. Madara se lamia los labios ansiosos al ver como después se quitaba los pantalones quedando en bóxer.

—Quítalos— ordeno el mayor.

—Tu hazlo— jugueteo para sentir como le tomaban de la piernas para jalarlas y caer de rodillas ante la alfombra— ¿Por favor?— pregunto.

—Tú no me puedes ordenar nada— tercio Madara— hazlo tú.

Obito suspiro un poco, ahora estaba más que claro que con Madara no se podía jugar. Lentamente bajo sus manos hasta el elástico del bóxer y los bajo dejando su desnudez ante la contemplación del hombre que ahora le miraba sin ningún pudor.

—Te puedes levantar— siguió ordenando y este obedeció. Mientras le veía tomo su tiempo para despojarse también de sus propias prendas— ven aquí, siéntate en mis piernas.

Sin poder objetar nada se sentó en las piernas del mayor que tomándole de la nuca le beso en la boca. Salvaje, casi dañándole los labios y la boca, como siempre pasaba. No le gustaba hacerlo con Madara, por lo general siempre era agresivo y a pesar de lo drogado que estaba podía sentir ese dolor.

No tardó mucho en sentir como le acomodaba contra el sillón boca abajo como el cuerpo contrario se acomodaba detrás de él y esas manos grandes agarraban su trasero. Se mordió los labios inconscientemente al sentir como aquel miembro erguido de Madara se empezaba a restregar. Y fue cuando comenzó a sentir el gran martirio al sentir como, sin ningún previo aviso o lubricación anterior entraba en él. Sus gritos los ahogaba bien, pues sabía que odiaba el ruido, claro el sabor de la sangre en su boca era un pequeño pago por eso. Acomodándose un poco más sintió como se aferraban de él por las caderas mientras empezaban embestirlo.

Sus ojos se ponían en blancos al sentir como después ese deplorable dolor se combinaba con el placer. Otra pequeña adicción de la cual odiaba y amaba a la vez.

—Me das tanto asco— escuchaba cerca de su oído los insultos de Madara sintiéndose como basura por un momento.

—Madara…no digas eso— pidió apenas como se permitió hablar para soltar un grito de placer al sentir como golpeaban su próstata con fuerza.

— ¿Por qué no? Te estoy ofreciendo una buena droga, incluso más dinero de lo que puedes obtener con tus ridículas canciones. Te vendría más bien prostituirte.

—Basta, ya no quiero, no así— protesto queriendo soltarse de su agarre el cual se hizo más fuerte que sentía que un poco más y terminaría asfixiándolo— no quiero.

—No me importa que quieras— gruño acelerando sus movimientos provocando que su amante de turno soltara alaridos de dolor— ¿Quién demonios te crees para contradecirme?

Obito escondió su rostro en el sofá sofocando el llanto que quería aparecer junto con la humillación que sentía. El efecto de la cocaína no disminuyo todo esto y no le quedaba más que esperar. Fue cuestión de tiempo para sentir como un líquido espeso y caliente llenara su interior para después sentir como salía sin cuidado de su cuerpo. Se sintió aliviado por eso.

—Quiero que te vistas y te largues de aquí — dijo Madara mientras se ponía de nuevo su ropa— aunque no puedo negar que tu culo me has dejado satisfecho, puedes llevarte los billetes, pero no quiero volver a verte.

—Pero— dijo volteando a verlo— yo trabajo aquí.

—Pues ya no más— rectifico regocijándose al ver la cara de confundido del dolor— tienes talento, tengo que reconocerlo, pero te falta ese sacrificio.

—Yo dejare que me hagas de todo Madara, lo siento por negarme en un principio— sentía que su dignidad era ya un mito — ya no quiero iniciar de nuevo.

—Lo siento, pero no fue mi culpa, ahora quiero que te largues lo más pronto de aquí antes de que cambie de opinión y deje que lo único con lo que salgas son tus ropas.

Se sentía confundido y muy sucio ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Sin perder el tiempo en cavilaciones más profundas empezó a vestirse. Estaba cayendo fondo. Sin mirar aquel despreciable hombre con quien compartía la habitación agarro el dinero y salió. No quería saber nada.

…

Nadie y nada le gustaba en toda esa noche y por como contaba las copas que había tomado junto con los frustrados ligues que conseguía en cada bar en la cual pisaba y se largaba sentía que se podía dar como bien servido. Claro que sí, ya nada podía pedir en la vida. Y ahora que todavía tenía un poco de juicio con sus pocas neuronas en función sentía que era hora de volver a casa, tomar un café cargado, posiblemente vomitar después de eso y después ir a dormir para esperar la cruda realidad el día siguiente. No era un plan alentador, pero le daba un poco sentido.

Por eso caminaba en busca de un taxi que le llevara sin ningún resultado positivo. No recordaba cuanto había caminado hasta que llego a un puente que atravesaba un rio. Sería una buena idea mejor no pasarlo, no cuando se equilibrio no era el más adecuado. Dicho puente estaba solo estaba iluminado por escasos faroles y no parecía que ningún auto se atrevía a pasar. Solo una persona en medio del camino y apoyándose en la barda que había estaba al parecer observando el espectáculo nocturno. No fue cuando agudizo un poco sus sentidos cuando escucho como aquella persona no solo estaba parada sino que incluso estaba cantando. Sin escuchar su afable sentido común y movido por una curiosidad que le haría lujo al dicho que la curiosidad mato al gato decidió acercarse más escuchando con más claridad aquella voz que se escuchaba más nítida e incluso se escuchaba muy bien. Tenía talento.

No obstante sus sentidos ya atrofiados o su completa atención en la voz de aquel desconocido poco a poco empezaron a perder sentido cuando vio como ese chico se subía de aquella barda de seguridad. No podía ser eso posible ¿quería saltar?

—Oye, espera— dijo llamando la atención del desconocido que la miro un rato para después fijar su vista a la nada. Sus manos apretaron a la barda.

Tercio la boca, claramente no le haría caso así que armándose de valor corrió todo lo que pudo sintiendo que podía caer en cualquier momento hasta llegar al potencial suicida que estaba helado contemplando su patética actuación para agarrarlo de la cintura y jalarlo hacia la acera cayendo los dos de bruces.

— ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!— exclamo el joven apartándose rápido.

—Yo soy quien debería estar preguntando eso— protesto Kakashi— ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

—Contemplando las estrellas— contesto de forma natural el chico poniéndose de pie.

— ¿Qué? Parece que te ibas a tirar al rio.

—Podría ser, tal vez si me encontrara tan inspirado, pero no lo creo— divagaba extraño— pero por lo general solo me gusta sentarme y ver las estrellas mientras canto.

—Eso es una excusa patética— señalo sintiéndose como un idiota.

—Túestás borracho.

—Y tu drogado, lo puedo ver en tus ojos— dijo en su defensa, al menos el alcohol era legal y no estaba tan mal ¿verdad?

—Lo siento, tenía razón— suspiro cansado— si quería suicidarme— admitió — aquí nunca transita nadie y como vengo seguido aquí tampoco es que alarme a nadie aunque ¿a quién alarmo cuando a nadie le importo?

— ¿Por qué quería hacerlo?— pregunto tras escuchar su monologo.

— ¿Qué te importa?— pregunto receloso ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Parecía cambiar de humor tan rápido.

—Yo solo preguntaba, si no quieres decirme tampoco es que para que te obligue hacerlo.

—Más te conviene— suspiro un poco bajando la cabeza— voy a ir a mi departamento, si es que todavía sigue siendo mío, debo la renta.

— ¿Por qué no te quedas conmigo?— pregunto para darse cuenta que lo inesperada que sonaba eso— en mi casa, puedes quedarte ahí y cuando te sientas mejor puedes irte a tu casa.

—Mira— empezó a decir el extraño— si lo único que quieres obtener a cambio de eso es acostarte conmigo, créeme que no lo vas a conseguir— amenazo.

— ¿Qué? Claro que no quiero acostarme contigo, para nada solo quiero ser una buena persona— justifico — olvídalo, lo siento fue algo estúpido de mi parte ofrecerte algo así, además yo también quiero irme a mi casa y…

—Si quiero ir contigo— interrumpió— lamento sonar tan grosero.

— ¿Esta bien? Entonces vamos a buscar un taxi, aunque— hizo una pausa— no te he preguntado tu nombre ¿Cómo te llamas? Yo me llamo Kakashi— se presentó, podría estar ebrio pero sus modales estaban primero.

—Me llamo Obito.

…

Después de un incómodo viaje en el taxi donde los dos no hacían más que quejarse llegaron a su destino; la casa de Kakashi. Cuando bajaron y este le pegaba al taxista, Obito se adelantaba viendo con asombro la gran residencia en donde vivía su anfitrión.

—Yo pensé que solo era un alcohólico sin ningún beneficio— dijo el azabache a Kakashi que apenas se acercaba.

—Eso solo pasa cuando vendes unos cuantos best-sellers, pero no es algo que me sienta tan orgulloso— se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces si es verdad que los músicos tienen que ser alcohólicos para poder escribir— rio sin vergüenza esperando que abriera la puerta.

—No es por eso, aunque por lo general creo que si lo es— dijo abriendo la puerta principal y encender la luz— ¿Y tú? Tienes alguna justificación, supongo.

—Podría decirse que si — miro hacia arriba entrando a la casa que con todo la extensión de la palabra se podría describir como lujosa— quiero escapar de este mundo.

—Entonces eres un músico— dijo tranquilamente para irse directo a la cocina seguido por Obito.

—Y tú eres un adivino— rio encantando.

—También es porque te escuche cantando— razono a su lógica— nunca he escuchado nada de ti.

—No soy tan famoso, la verdad es que estoy iniciando, solo espero una oportunidad para mí y mi…— palideció de inmediato — mi guitarra, la deje.

— ¿Dónde?— pregunto calmado.

—En el bar donde tocaba— dijo angustiado— debo regresar.

— ¿Por qué no vas mañana? — pregunto confundido dejando la cafetera de una buena.

—Si no voy Madara no….no va dármela. Es un hijo de puta, me echo esta noche— suspiro frustrado— la perdí.

— ¿Cómo se llama el bar?— pregunto sin titubear siquiera.

—Ojo de luna— respondió confundido para ver como Kakashi sin decir nada iba a la salida — ¿Qué estás haciendo? — pregunto confundido.

—Tu solo quédate aquí— ordeno— yo no tardare nada— dicho esto y sin esperar alguna respuesta de vuelta salió. No sabía bien lo que estaba haciendo y tampoco le importaba.

…

Madara estaba tonteando con una de las meseras a quienes había contratado, parecía demasiado tímida pero tenía grandes pechos y una baja autoestima que le aseguraba y le motivaban dominarla.

—Madara— soltó un bufido al escuchar una voz que se le hacía conocida— necesito hablar contigo— señalo.

—Tengo que hacer algo, Hinata, después hablamos— dijo a la chica que nerviosa se apartó de los dos hombre— pero Kakashi, amigo cuanto tiempo sin verte.

—Sí, un amigo que no respeto mi relación con mi pareja— respondió.

—Ya sabes que esa no es mi culpa— dijo, sabia ese tema lo iba a tocar— pero ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Solo quería pedirte un favor— su tono de molestia disminuyo un poco — había un chico trabajando contigo, se llama Obito ¿no?

—Oh, Obito ¿Qué con él?

—Al pareces dejo una guitarra aquí y solo vine a recogerla.

— ¿Le conoces?— pregunto con una ceja arqueada— jamás considere que te juntaras con personas así.

—La guitarra— pidió de nuevo

—Solo es una guitarra, no es para ponerse de ese genio— rodo los ojos— iré por ella— dijo dejándole solo por unos minutos para regresar con una guitarra ya magullada por los golpes y llena de stickers.

—Te daría las gracias, pero no es necesario— dijo serio quitándole el instrumento de la manos.

—Tampoco lo esperaba— respondió seco — ahora largo.

—No lo hare porque tú lo ordenas— dijo antes de salir de aquel bar de mala muerte preguntándose lo imbécil que podía verse hacer algo por alguien que apenas conocía.

…

Había recorrido la casa unas tres veces sintiéndose más nervioso conforme pasaba el tiempo. Kakashi no regresaba y por un momento sentía esa necesidad de salir. Vamos, todo era muy raro, debía de admitirlo y sentía que tal vez no era buena idea haber aceptado a una proposición tan descabellada ¿Y si ese tipo no eran tan buena persona como lo aparentaba? ¿Si tenía otras ideas para él que no fueran buenas?

Suspiro un poco ¿Qué demonios tenía en la cabeza para aceptar a venir? Suponía que lo mismo que siempre que tomaba una decisión. Tenía que salir de ahí. Camino a la entrada salir y acerco su mano a la perilla para después alejarla al notar cómo se movía.

Se alejo unos cuantos pasos viendo como Kakashi entraba a la estancia con un objeto en la mano. Hipotéticamente hablando, se quedo con la boca abierta al ver que dicho objeto era su guitarra.

—Kakashi, tú…— balbuceo viendo incrédulo al mencionado que se acerco acortando la distancia.

—Solo quería traértela— dijo en un intento en vano de justificarse a la vez que le tendía el instrumento,

Obito no lo agarro sino que desapareció el espacio que los separaba para enredar sus brazos en sus hombros y colgarse en ellos sintiendo lo alto que estaba Kakashi. Este, sin salir de su sorpresa por el sorpresivo contacto correspondió lentamente el abrazo sin soltar lo que había traído.

—Gracias— soltó el azabache con un tono tan sincero ¿Cuánto hacia que había usado una sinceridad tan genuina? Ni siquiera lo recordaba.

—No es nada, pensé que podía ser algo demasiado valioso para ti, por eso lo hice— contesto sintiendo una especie de punzada de dolor en el pecho al sentir la calidez del joven.

—Nadie ha hecho algo por mi así— se separo al final— además si es demasiado valioso para mí, no sé como agradecértelo.

—Bueno podrías acompañarme a tomar café, no me gusta ese dolor horrible de tomar tanto— divago medio en broma y medio en serio.

—Por supuesto— asintió adelantándose. Esos pequeños tours personales le habían hecho un experto en esa casa— y déjame hacer el café, muchos lo elogian.

—Está bien, como quieras— le siguió para tomar asiento en una de las mesas altas que estaban cerca de la barra de la cocina. Era curioso ver al chico revisar su despensa.

— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?— cuestiono Obito, sacando a Kakashi de sus cavilaciones.

—Claro, dime— alentó el hombre de cabellos grises.

— ¿Cómo recuperaste mi guitarra?— pregunto yendo directamente al grano.

—La encontré en el contenedor de basura que estaba cerca del bar que mencionaste, no fue tan difícil— bromeo, pero al ver la ceja arqueada del chico de cabellos negro decidió corregirse— es broma, la verdad es que conozco a Madara y solo se lo pedí.

—No pensé que conocieras a Madara, vaya que es cierto que el mundo es pequeño— decía Obito mientras preparaba un café, muy cargado y negro.

—Digamos que solo le conozco, ya no le hablo desde que se metió con mi pareja.

— ¿Es un chico de cabellos cafés y tiene una mirada que da un poco de miedo?— cuestiono sin dejar sus labores buscando dos tazas. Mentiría que el tampoco se moría de ganas de sorber un café que le quemara la garganta por lo calienta que estará.

—Sí, si es él ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Nada, solo que lo vi en uno de mis conciertos. Madara es un idiota al no respetar la relaciones, aunque no entiendo a ese chico.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—El chico que te dejo— recalco mientras servía el líquido caliente en las tazas— ¿Con o sin azúcar?— pregunto mientras agregaba azúcar al cual seguramente era el suyo.

— ¿Eh? Sin azúcar— dijo — Aunque ¿Por qué dices no lo entiendes? Solo se fue con alguien más.

—Pareces una buena persona, incluso aun ebrio haces algo que ninguna persona en sus cinco sentidos haría y se nota— explicaba mientras le daba su tasa. Tomo un trago, sabía demasiado bien para ser solo cafeína cargada con agua caliente— y conozco a Madara y sé que es todo lo contrario ¿Por qué cambiar algo bueno por lo contrario? No lo encuentro sentido— se encogió de hombros poniéndose a su lado para empezar a tomar su bebida.

—Tal vez piensas eso porque no me conoces.

—No necesito conocer de fondo a una persona para saber si es buena o mala, solo lo sé— dijo — ¿Te gusta mi café?— pregunto.

—Sí, está muy bueno, gracias— dijo apenas— ¿Sabes? Por un momento pensé que ahogarme en alcohol y ligar sería una buena idea de olvidar lo que me ha pasado y no paso eso, así que pensé que esa salida no valdría de nada, ahora se que no es del todo.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?— pregunto movido por la curiosidad.

—Porque te conocí a ti

Obito se tenso y miro sorprendido a Kakashi sintiendo como el calor invadía su cuerpo. No, no tenía que decir eso, pensó mirando a otro lado. Tomo aire, tal vez lo que haría sería producto de otra más de sus equivocaciones, pero tomaría el riesgo y asumiría las responsabilidades.

— ¿Obito?

—Yo puedo ayudarte a olvidarlo— dijo para verlo a la cara— has hecho por mí.

—Oye, no es necesario— se adelanto, tenía la leve sospecha que saber lo que estaba pesando ese adicto.

—Tú dices que fue bueno conocerme— dijo antes de acercarse más, dejando su tasa en la barra y tomando la del otro para ponerla al lado de la suya— yo quiero demostrarte que para mí también fue encontrarte esta noche, solo confía en mí.

Kakashi sentía el cálido aliento de Obito chocar contra su rostro y sentía que saboreaba el deliciosos aroma del café. No era correcto, pensaba cuando sus manos se aferraban a la cintura del chico que se subió a sus piernas haciendo que por poco se cayeran al suelo. Apenas lo conocía, su atrofiado cerebro por todo lo que había consumido y bebido no captaba tal mensaje, aún cuando sintió como esos labios suaves chocaban con los suyos.

Sin embargo, una voz en su interior que podía contradecir todo su sentido común apareció, manda todo al diablo y sigue a ese chico, tal vez jamás encuentres una oportunidad así. Y vaya que ahí sí hizo caso.

…

Obito había amenazado a Kakashi de que si quisiera propasarse con él tendría que asumir las más crudas consecuencias. Ahora que él había iniciado, no sabía qué hacer.

Después de aquel fogoso beso habían tomado una pequeña tregua e ir a la habitación de Kakashi con la excusa de estar más cómodos. A pesar de que había vagado, como alma en pena por esa casa, no se había atrevido a entrar a ese lugar, por lo que al entrar se maravillo al verlo. Era amplio y decorado que no fuera tan ostentosa como para dar asco ni tampoco era tan sencilla como para alegar una humildad inexistente. Pero ahora todos esas pequeñas cosas no valían la pena si no la cama que se encontraba en la mitad.

Se adelanto y se sentó en la cama mirando como Kakashi iba a uno de los muebles de la recamara abriendo uno de los cajones.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?— pregunto curioso disfrutando de lo cómoda que estaba la cama.

—Solo busco lo necesario— explicaba sacando una pequeña botella de lubricante y un paquete de condones sacando uno.

—Eres muy precavido ¿verdad?— señalo Obito mientras se empezaba a sacar la ropa— me parece bien.

—No es algo que siempre deba pasar cuando quieres para una noche con alguien ¿no es así?— dijo para observar la escena, sintiendo el pantalón mas incomodo por la zona de la entrepierna.

—Si, eso es lo que he escuchado— dijo tranquilo terminando de desvestirse — ¿No quieres que te ayude?— pregunto divertido al ver que el otro estaba vestido— ven— estiro sus manos.

Kakashi dudando un poco se acerco a la cama donde Obito se arrodillaba encima de la cama. Cuando estuvieron cerca, Obito le tomo de la camisa para besarlo de nuevo; pasional y rudo sentía que le quitaba el aliento. Sus manos, traviesas, soltaron de inmediato lo que sostenían en la cama, tardando casi nada en acariciar la piel desnuda de Obito mientras este con impaciencia le desabotonaba la camisa para quitársela, bajar sus manos al pantalón, quitarla el cinturón, y desabrocharle el pantalón haciendo que se bajara junto con aquellos bóxers algo ajustados de color negro. Sintió un estremecimiento al sentir como acariciaba su miembro erecto. Se separaron de aquel beso. Un alivio y una pena a la vez.

—Esta demasiado feliz de verme ¿verdad? pregunto con una sonrisa coqueta el pelinegro.

—Si— contesto como si lo fuera lo más normal del mundo para bajar su mirada y notar el frígido miembro de su reciente amante— aunque parece que no es así contigo.

—Bueno, yo…— dijo sintiendo como le tumbaba en la cama boca arriba— ¿Qué estás haciendo?— pregunto empezando a ponerse nervioso.

—Nada, solo quiero motivarte un poco— alego Kakashi colocándose encima de el.

Obito, aun confundido comenzó a gemir cuando sintió como Kakashi empezaba a frotarse en él mientras bajaba su cabeza a su cuello repartiendo besos en su cuello. Llevo sus manos a su amplia espalda empezando acariciarla disfrutando de sus roces que sin llegar a ser rápidos, eran placenteros, así como sus besos que poco a poco bajaban. De su cuello a su clavícula, de ahí hacia su pecho repartiendo a su vez pequeñas mordidas a sus dos pezones hasta ponerlos duros. De ahí bajo por todo su plano abdomen hasta llegar a su pelvis. Sintió una punzada de placer que hizo que gimiera que fuerza al sentir como Kakashi tomaba su miembro empezando a masturbarlo, pero eso solo era el empiezo pues cuando sintió como se lo metió en la boca, era la gloria.

Sin poder contenerse movía sus caderas a ritmo de la felación mientras una de sus manos acariciaba sus cabellos plateados halándolos de vez en cuando.

—Kakashi…ya…ya no más…me voy a correr— avisaba sin ser escuchado— ya para, Kakashi…yo… ¡Ah!— soltó un grito al sentir como se corría en boca.

Kakashi trago toda la esencia de aquel chico sin reclamar nada para ver cómo le veía con el seño fruncido y las mejillas cubiertas de rojo carmesí.

—Te dije que te detuvieras— susurro tratando de tomar aire.

—Lo siento, no pude contenerme, además todavía no iniciamos— dijo viendo como Obito miraba a otro lado— no te tienes que poner así.

—Vale — suspiro— ¿Cómo quieres hacerlo?

—Bueno podrías separarte de piernas solamente, no creo que sea bueno hacer acrobacias.

—No a menos que quieres morir, de eso podría encargarse el orgasmo— dijo— pero primero bájate de mi.

Kakashi sin poner alguna objeción se levanto del cuerpo de su amante para ver, extasiado al ver como se acomodaba en la desordenada cama separándose de piernas y dándole una vista esplendida de su ano. No podía negarse ante aquella invitación y rápidamente se subió encima de Obito devorándole la boca.

Sus lenguas se peleaban por el dominio mientras sus cuerpos bañados por una fina capa de sudor de frotaban ansiosamente queriendo formarse en uno. Algo que ahora deseaban más que nada. Kakashi se irguió y con un poco de raciocinio tomo el lubricante para llenar sus dedos de aquel líquido y precipitarlos por aquella entrada. Lentamente metió uno de sus dedos escuchando un suspiro por parte de su amante y luego de un rato metió otro dedo sin encontrar mucha dificultad.

—Hazlo más rápido— pidió jadeante el menor moviendo sus caderas— ya no me prepares más, quiero tenerte.

Asintiendo como única respuesta retiro sus dedos, para agarrar el pequeño paquete que contenía el preservativo. Con una delicadeza lo quito de su empaque y lo coloco en su miembro palpitante. Tomo de nuevo el lubricante para ponerlo en su miembro ya protegido por el látex. Vamos, ya no quería perder más tiempo, así que sin más demora lo llevo a la entrada del joven que tomo aire.

—Dime si te duele— susurro empezando a entrar.

—No, no te preocupes— susurro enredando sus pierna a la cadera de Kakashi— no me duele sigue— pidió mordiendo sus labios.

—Lo que quieras— dijo antes de entrar por completo. Era tan calido y le apretaba tanto que juraba que podía tocar el cielo con las manos. Escucho como Obito grito su nombre, pero eso más que nada le excitaba más.

Las embestidas no tardaron mucho en hacer su aparición estelar, y aquella habitación que durante unas cuantas semanas Kakashi solo la utilizaba para dormir se lleno de gemidos de placer y un increíble y excitante calor. Los dos hombres se entregaban en la cama, embriagándose por el cuerpo del otro. Querían más, necesitan todo del otro y también daban todo lo que podían de sí mismos. Aquella simple sesión de sexo se sentía demasiado intima, más personal, una necesidad que por momentos la sentía vital, fundamental en sus vidas y de las cuales no querían que terminaran.

Desgraciadamente, todas las cosas, incluidas las buenas tenían que terminar y para ellos se presento en uno de él orgasmo más exquisito que hayan probado en sus vidas. Obito derramo su semen en medio de sus abdómenes mientras Kakashi vaciaba todo su semen dentro del condón. Salió de aquel cuerpo. Joder, se veía tan provocador con el semen en su cuerpo.

Los dos se miraron directamente a los ojos, sin saber que decir, pero sentía que no lo necesitaban, al menos no al momento.

—A mi me encanto— dijo Obito abrazándole y obligando a Kakashi que se recostara encima de su cuerpo — ¿A ti no?

—Tanto que quisiera repetir de nuevo— admitió oliendo el adictivo olor que expendía el cuerpo de Obito.

—Si tienes más condones podríamos hacerlo— dijo mientras daba pequeños beso a su frente— quiero asegurarme de que lo vas a olvidar por completo.

—No sabes lo mucho que estoy agradecido contigo— dijo antes de separarse. Esta noche era aun joven y la tenían solamente para ellos dos, no tenia que desaprovecharla, sería como si después no tuviera otra oportunidad así. Y la verdad era que era así.

….

Era medio día cuando Obito salió de la ducha, limpio y sin ningún rastro de aquella noche. Lentamente fue a la habitación de Kakashi encontrándolo dormido. Sonrió un poco para entrar por su ropa que no tardo mucho en vestirse. Era hora de marcarse.

Se acerco aun más para observar a su anfitrión durmiendo profundamente. No le culpaba, él aun se sentía demasiado cansado. Se agacho y beso su frente ¿Por qué las despedidas eran tan dolorosas?

—Me hubiera encantado que hubiera durado más, pero era muy valioso y no mereces estar conmigo— susurro levantándose. No le dolería eso.

Rápidamente salió de la habitación para recoger su guitarra, su única pertenencia y salir de aquella gran mansión. Miro la calle, desorientado para ver cerca un taxi. Sonriendo por su buena suerte, lo paro y antes de subir subió la mirada viendo precisamente la ventana que daba a la habitación de Kakashi. Su corazón se detuvo cuando vio al mencionado en la ventana observándolo. Bajo rápido la mirada para entrar rápido al taxi.

—Vámonos ya, después le indico donde— dijo nervioso viendo como el taxista extrañado, arranco el vehículo.

Sentía una extraña sensación en el pecho sin poder entender porque, después de todo lo que había sucedido ayer era cuestión de una sola noche.

¿Fin?

Bien, mis queridos lectores, espero que les haya gustado. La verdad es que he pensado hacer un pequeño extra, pero todavía no me he decidido. Ustedes ¿Qué piensan?

No duden en comentarme todo lo que quieran, eso me ayuda a mejorar mucho,

Sin nada más que decir, nos vemos cuando el destino nos junte, cuídense.


End file.
